


Reid's Secrets

by Ironic_Thing



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Coming Out, Furry, No Beta, Other, Sort Of, We Die Like Men, reid has secrets, spencer reid is a furry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironic_Thing/pseuds/Ironic_Thing
Summary: Reid has a lot of secrets which the team do not know about. Let us see how long it takes for each of them to be revealed.
Relationships: The BAU Team & Spencer Reid
Kudos: 4





	Reid's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Haiii! This is my very first story on here and my very first criminal minds fanfic. I hope you enjoy and if there is anything which needs to be edited make sure to comment below!

Reid POV

The first time I had ever met a furry was when I was 15. I had worked enough “odd jobs” for my roommates to afford a ticket to my local comic con. I was so excited to go, although I had to go alone. I was an anxious mess as I roamed the isles filled with booths upon booths with everything a nerd could ask for, that's when I saw it. A flash of brown from the corner of my eye, I should have just shrugged it off, but I had to find out what it was. Soon I was pushing through the crowd, and had entered a small pocket. A small zone where no one but me was occupying, and at this circle's edge I saw a fluffy tail. I don’t know if it was my lack of social skills or the rush of the con but I reached forward and touched it. The fur seemed to make me melt, the heavenly sensation of this faux fur still delights my senses even when I think about it.   
The owner of the tail had of course noticed a malnourished teen clinging to the fabric and turned. Emerald cartoon eyes stared at me with what I can only describe as love as their arms opened wide. I was frozen, scarred that I was caught fondling a stranger and yet I felt welcome enough to stay put. Soon my internal monologue of self doubt shut off as fuzzy arms wrapped around my frail body and lifted me off the ground. My brain overloaded and I didn’t notice my eyes were leaking until I was back on the ground and a muffled voice asked if I was okay. 

I had traveled the rest of that day clinging to that tail. The owner, Alex, did not seem to care at all and we bonded over our love of Doctor Who. Alex had explained what being a furry had meant and encouraged me to look into it. Which I absolutely did. The moment I returned I rushed to my computer and did as much research into the furry fandom as I could. After years of research and saving I had finally been able to acquire a fursuit right after I started at the BAU. For years it had been only worn when I needed to feel better, and after Hankel I almost discarded it. The years I had spent idolizing that fur was easily forgotten about, until today.   
At the round table Garcia was describing our new case, three men and two women have been stabbed and strangled in alleys close to convention centers in the California region over the past 2 months. The victims were all connected by one thing, they were wearing fursuits. My heart got lodged in my throat and my palms quickly became sweaty. I had expected the team to eventually find out I was a furry, more so expected Garcia to hack my phone history and realize I was a major contributor to Wikifur. But for them to find out I was a furry through a case was an unwelcome surprise. My racing thoughts were soon interrupted by JJ.

“Hey Spence, you okay?” She whispered to me. I slightly nodded and tried desperately to just power through my swirling thoughts and focus on the case. As Garcia finished explaining the case’s details, Rossi was the first to speak.

“I don’t know if this makes me old, but what is a furry?” He was met with laughter from the team, even a little chuckle from me. 

“Yes, yes it does.” Prentiss snickered back.

“Guess I am old too.” Hotch resided, making Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss laugh even harder. JJ turned towards me, a smile stretched across her face. After looking at her, I knew what she was asking. She wanted me to explain what a furry was. Soon I could feel the rest of the team's eyes land on me. I usually was the one to explain things, but my anxiety prickled at the back of my mind. How did they know? I opened my mouth and soon the words were erupting faster than I could stop them. 

“The word furry, has several meanings, but in this context it pertains to an interest in anthropomorphic animals and/or mythological or imaginary creatures which possess human or superhuman capabilities. Someone who says they are furry is generally expressing an interest in anthropomorphic animals and/or creatures and perhaps some affiliation to furry fandom. They may express that interest in a variety of ways - through art and stories through to roleplay and performance. How deep or meaningful an interest in Furry is varies greatly from person to person. ” The words pour out of my mouth and I fear if someone does not cut me off soon I will end up talking about my fursona. 

“Most people in the furry fandom, the community which furries are in, have a fursona. Some furries enjoy the practice of dressing up in a costume that is typically designed after a fursona. These ‘fursuits’ are usually worn at conventions, and a few are even designed to accommodate sexual situations. While only about 15-20% consider themselves fursuiters, they tend to be highly visible at events where many furries are present. For example, I know some of my Furry friends who have never owned or even seen a fursuit, which I believe is something they are missing out on. I on the other hand do have a fursuit but have yet to actually wear it out into a convention. Although the term is called fursona, there are some people whose fursona do not even have fur. Anthropomorphic creatures that fall into this category include but are not limited to: dragons and lizards, Cetaceans, birds and gryp-”

“Wait, wait, wait. Pretty boy did you just say you have one of these things?” Morgan cuts me off and slaps the case file. The room goes silent as everyone's eyes bore into me. I gulp and slowly nod my head, expecting the worse. 

“How long have you had it?” Garcia asks.

“I got it 2 months before my 23rd birthday.” I muttered which received a gasp from JJ. 

“You have had a fursuit this whole time and we didn’t know!” JJ chuckles which releases all the tension from the air. 

“Damn, maybe we should try to know more of Reid’s secret life.” Prentiss giggles.

“Enough about Reid and back onto the case.” Hotch finally saves me as everyone seemingly ignores that one of my biggest secrets have been revealed. I laugh a little, if they only knew half of my secrets, they would never look at me the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I used https://en.wikifur.com/wiki/Furry#What_it_means_to_be_furry for most of Reid's rant about furries. Even though I myself am a furry I still did not know how to put this stuff into words. I might continue this series or I might not. Let me know if you have any ideas for Reid's secrets down below!


End file.
